riskofrainfandomcom-20200222-history
Character Unlocks
'Enforcer' unlock: "Kill the Magma Worm, Wandering Vagrant, and Colossus." Does not need to be done in a single run. This can be done on any stage, and can be obtained in ---- 'Bandit' unlock: "Beat the 3rd stage." The Bandit character is unlocked by completing the 3rd stage on Rainstorm or higher. This achievement can be obtained in or higher. ---- 'Huntress' unlock: "Collect 15 Monster Logs." You will unlock the Huntress as soon as you pick up the 15th Monster Log. It does not matter which Monster Logs you pick up. This achievement can be obtained in or higher. However, logs are more likely to drop in higher difficulties, so may be more optimal to farm them (unconfirmed). ---- 'HAN-D' unlock: ' ''"Find the robot janitor." On the final level 'Risk of Rain', in the "Cargo 2" area of the map where there are many multicolored boxes stacked upon each other, there is a grey door that you can activate (it is the second area from the top, leftmost ). Activating this door will unlock HAN-D. This achievement can be obtained in or higher. ''Note'': Cannot be unlocked in multiplayer, as HAN-D's door does not spawn. ---- 'Engineer' unlock: "Purchase 40 drones total." You will unlock the Engineer after purchasing 40 drones in total. Drones that are destroyed in combat and purchased a second time count towards the achievement. This achievement can be obtained in or higher. ---- 'Miner' unlock: "Clear a path for the survivor." In the 4th level 'Magma Barracks', there is sometimes a tunnel in the bottom-right corner of the entire level. Walk through the tunnel and you will find a small room with a pod in the top right corner. You do not have to get to the pod, just defeat the boss blocking the way (chance to spawn). Remember, the tunnel is not always there -- it should be visible from the platforms above the lava. This achievement can be obtained in or higher. Note: Upon activating the teleporter, enemies stop spawning, which also prevents the boss from spawning. It is recommended to check for the tunnel prior to activating the teleporter if you wish to unlock the miner. Also, if you get to Magma Barracks level and there is no tunnel, you don't have to start over — the tunnel may appear when you re-visit the level. *''Side Note: ''In multiplayer, the only person who can see the boss blocking the way and obtain the Miner is the server host. Confirmed: Can be gained with kin artifact activated. ---- 'Sniper' unlock: "Beat the game." Simply beat the game by killing the final boss. If you die during co-op and your friend kills the boss, you will still get the achievement. This achievement can be obtained in or higher. KEK ---- 'Acrid' unlock: "Free the chained creature." In the 3rd level 'Sunken Tombs' or the Underwater level, if you travel to the far right on the top floor of the map there will SOMETIMES be a metal box/cage. Interacting with this cage will free Acrid who will then attack you. After defeating him, Acrid is unlocked as a playable character. This achievement can be obtained in , or higher. May be obtained in online multiplayer, but the cage spawns less often. ---- 'Mercenary' unlock: "Beat the game Five times." Kill the final boss, Providence, 5 times. If you die during co-op and your companion kills the boss, you will still get a kill towards the achievement. This achievement can be obtained in or higher. ---- 'Loader' unlock: "Obtain 30 items in one playthrough." This makes the artifact Command very useful, as you can easily choose different items with each drop. Looping is also recommended, as getting all thirty items required is difficult in single pass runs. Alternatively, use the Sacrifice artifact and play long-haul: Keep killing enemies on the first stage until you have accumulated enough items to steamroll the rest of the game. Be sure to swap out Useable items when they spawn, even if you just swap them right back; they count, too. ---- 'CHEF' unlock:' ''"Obtain Meat Nugget, Bustling Fungus, Sprouting Egg, Bitter Root and Foreign Fruit in one run." The Command artifact makes this unlock extremely easy, as you can simply choose all the required items. Category:Gameplay